Photolithography is a technique used in the manufacture of an integrated circuit (IC) for transferring a pattern of a photomask to a photoresist. A substrate may be then etched using the photoresist as a mask.
One type of the photolithography is single-patterning lithography that transfers a pattern to a photoresist using a single photomask. Such a pattern may be also transferred to the photoresist using two or more photomasks by multi-patterning lithography, which is another type of the photolithography.